Shifty's Hallelujah
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Shifty/Tab. Au. With his sister and dad always nagging Shifty to get a girl, he goes to a club and meets Talbert. Is love at first sight actually true, or will this be a down-fall for Shifty? Set in 08/09. Slash. M.
1. Prologue

**Pairing: **Shifty/Tab  
**Rated: **M  
**Word Count: **432  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]  
**Other info: **This is an AU, in 2008/09. **This is going to be a slash, so if you're offended, please leave now.**

Shifty's Hallelujah

Prologue

_She tied you to her kitchen chair._

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair._

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah._

Shifty was sore. He ached and grumbled and murmured in weary protest, but Tab was relentless. He sucked and squeezed and _bit _and Shifty was sucked and squeezed and _bitten_ until he was numb and his body felt raw and heavy with sleep.

Shifty bit his bottom lip hard, tasting the metallic taste of blood of his tongue. His hips bucked beneath those _unforgivable_ lips… His eyes met those _unforgettable_ eyes as he gripped Tab's hair and pulled and cried as he came. The room was spinning and he was coming and crying. Tears were running down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them and then he slumped backwards. He had no energy now. He heard Tab move away and there was silence.

When Shifty woke, he tried to remember how he'd gotten here. He opened his eyes. The room was dark, the bed he was laid on, hard and lumpy. There was no light, except a single bulb hanging from the dank ceiling. His wrists stung and for a moment, he wondered why. Then, he remembered the binding ropes that had rubbed his wrists raw as Tab had tied him up. Pushed him against the chair and made him suck.

He did without complaint.

Shifty tried to focus his muddled thoughts. Had he been kidnapped? Raped? No, he had known Tab for a while. Shifty met him first at the bar. Tab kept catching his eye and then his hand had accidentally brushed against Shifty's bum. All night, Shifty had been seduced by the dirty words he'd whisper in his ear. Tab bought him drink after damned drink and then had offered him a little 'New Years Treat'.

There was a movement in the dark corner of the room. 'Morning.' Tab came out of the gloom, the light from the bulb somehow darkening his handsome features. There was a smile on his face, his lips twisting at the corners. 'Your clothes.'

He chucked the bundle on the bed. After a moment, Shifty moved, hands groping. He sat up, groggy, lifting up his briefs. He felt uncoordinated and sluggish.

'What did you put in those drinks?' Shifty laughed half-hearted, as Tab sat on the edge of the bed.

'Enough, apparently,' he murmured, before remaining silent as Shifty redressed. Soon, Shifty slipped off the bed and the two men stood in front of each other, awkward. 'Happy New Year, Shifty,' Tab smiled.

'Happy New Year,' Shifty replied.


	2. Halloween

**Pairing: **Shifty/Tab  
**Rated: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **1,303  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]  
**Other info: **I own Ben and Erin. This is an AU, in 2008/09

Shifty's Hallelujah

Chapter One

Halloween

October 31st 2008

'Come on, Shifty,' Erin called as she pushed her way through the crowd of dancers that centered in the club. Shifty sighed, following the path she had created through the mass of zombies, witches and vampires; another Halloween, another night out with his sister and her best friend. He felt Ben grab his wrist and lead him along.

Ben Stewart was a tall young man, with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. He was as gay as they came and had a thing about touching Shifty. Placing a hand on his waist, Ben steered him forward.

'What're you drinking?' Erin asked, going through her purse. She was dressed as a witch, short black dress and small pointed hat making her 'scary.' Everyone was dressed up; Shifty hadn't missed the poster on the door.

**HALLOWEEN FANCY DRESS**

_**Prepare to be scared!**_

**11pm until late**

**FIRST ROUND FREE**

**SNACKS AVAILABLE**

Pay at the door

Ben had taken the fancy dress a little far; he was dressed up as a nurse.

'Just a cola,' Shifty replied, ignoring Erin's look. She sighed, shaking her head. Her mousy brown curls bounced around her face as she ordered two cocktails for her and Ben.

'So, Darrell,' Ben smiled, 'found anyone yet?'

'No.' It was the same question every week. Got a date for tonight, Shift? When was your last girlfriend, Darrell? Have you _actually ever_ been laid?

Ben shook his head with a look of pity. 'I'm sure he's out there somewhere.'

'He?' interrupted Erin. 'You think Shifty's gay?'

'Well, let's face it, doll, he's failed with women,' he said, turning to Shifty's older sister. He was used to them talking about him as if he wasn't there. 'All the dates we set him up with go wrong in some way or another. I think we should try him with men.'

Erin frowned in thought. 'Do you know anyone in here that would want him?'

'I recognized a few faces when we walked in.' Shifty picked his cola off the bar and took a sip.

'I'm going to sit over here,' he said. Erin looked at him.

'Are you sure you don't want to dance?' she asked, biting her lip. Shifty shook his head.

'Nah, I'll be okay over here.' He slipped away from the bar, moving over to a deserted table in the corner. He got comfortable, watching as Erin dragged Ben into the throng of dancers. He soon lost sight of them and took to checking his watch every two minutes.

'Is this seat taken?' Shifty looked up at the figure that blocked out most of the strobe lighting. There was a smile on his face, dark hair ruffled. He wasn't dressed up; his white shirt was unbuttoned at the collar, a bottle of Budweiser in his hand.

'No,' he replied, shifting over so he could sit down.

'You're not dressed up,' the man said after a moment, looking Shifty up and down. 'Halloween not your thing either?'

'Clubbing in general isn't my thing,' he replied with a polite smile.

'The candy each year was good,' the man replied, before adding. 'I'm Floyd Talbert. Or just Tab. That's what everyone calls me.' Tab extended a hand. Shifty took it with a smile.

'Darrell Powers, but everyone calls me Shifty.'

'Why Shifty?' he asked with a bemused smile. Shifty paused for a moment, a frown etching his pretty features.

'I'm not sure. I think my sister started it when I was a baby,' he replied.

'What was your favourite part of Halloween as a kid?' Tab asked, with a curious smile.

'The dressing up part was good. Except one year, when Erin made me go as her doll.' The two laughed.

'I guess that would be a con.'

'Con?' Shifty frowned.

'Pro's and Con's of Halloween. You be Con.' Shifty smiled, not minding the friendly game. 'Pro: Candy.'

'Con: Tooth decay.'

'Pro: Naughty schoolgirls.'

'Con: …' Shifty paused for a moment with a frown. 'Con…They aren't interested in ten year olds.'

'Who said I was ten?' winked Tab, before adding, 'Pro: Parties.'

'Con: Being alone at a party.'

'Pro: Dressing up scary.'

'Con: Giving grandmothers heart attacks.' Tab laughed, the game ending there. It fell silent as Tab looked out at the crowd, taking slow swigs of his beer. 'Are you here alone?' Shifty asked, looking at him. Tab's jaw was covered in light stubble. He set the bottle down on the table, thumb tracing patterns over the neck.

'Yeah,' he replied. 'You?'

'I'm with my sister and her friend, Ben.' Shifty smiled, the conversation falling to an end. Tab paused for a moment, before clearing his throat and smiling.

'It's a cold night.' Shifty nodded.

'Winter will be here soon,' he replied. 'In a couple of months, it'll be snowing.'

'I can't believe we're talking about the weather,' Tab laughed.

'You started it,' Shifty smiled in reply, before looking up. 'That witch over there's my sister.' Erin made her way over, empty glass in one hand, a smile on her face. Her black dress was much higher up her thigh than Shifty remembered her leaving the house with. She stopped at the table, eyes wandering over Tab.

'Who's your friend, Shifty?' she asked, tilting her head to the side; she liked what she saw.

'Erin, meet Tab. Tab, meet Erin.'

'Pleased to meet you.' Tab flashed her a charming smile. Erin sat down opposite him, leaning forward.

'You came alone?' she asked, smiling.

'Yeah.'

'Are you planning on leaving alone?'

'_Erin_…' mumbled Shifty, feeling slightly embarrassed. His sister sighed, before raising herself away from the table.

'He's all yours,' she replied, turning away and stalking off. Tab chuckled.

'She seems nice.'

'Try being her sister for twenty-four years. Then, come back to me and tell me she's nice.'

'I'm sure she only wants the best for you,' he smiled. Shifty rolled his eyes.

'By hooking me up with every girl in town? Just because I keep myself to myself and don't date very often, she's thinks I have some kind of mental illness.' Talbert smiled, shifting closer.

'I'm sure the right one's out there somewhere,' he said in a low voice, the smile still on his lips. 'And I wasn't planning on leaving alone.' Shifty looked at him. He was close enough to feel his breath on Shifty's face. Close enough to smell his cologne. He found himself leaning closer, gaze dropping to Tab's lips…

'Darrell.' Shifty jumped away as if he'd been hit, butterflies causing havoc in his stomach. Ben was coming over, an excited look on his face. He grabbed Shifty's hand, ignoring Tab as he pulled him away from the table.

'I've found him,' he gabbled as he led him onto the dance floor. 'He's good looking, nice breath, pretty eyes. Little shy, but that might work out better for you.'

Ben came to a stop in front of a dark haired man with green eyes and a nervous smile. He was topless, muscles hard on his body.

'This is Yuri,' he said, before turning to the other man. 'Yuri, this is Darrell,' he said in a slow voice with hand actions. 'The one I was telling you about.' Shifty gave a small smile as Ben pushed them together. He leaned towards Shifty.

'He doesn't speak English,' he muttered in his ear, before pinching his ass. 'Now,' he said more loudly. 'You two have fun!' He flounced off, leaving the two in awkward silence.

Someone brushed against him, a small card being pressed into his hand. Shifty looked up to see Tab walking towards the door. Looking down at the item in his hand, he smiled. It was a business card for 'Loft-style Living' with Tab's e-mail address and number printed in fine ink. Across the top, he'd scribbled 'Call me.'


	3. The Den

**Pairing: **Shifty/Tab  
**Rated: **M (just not yet apparently)  
**Word Count: **2,200  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]  
**Other info: **I own Ben, Erin and Jack. This is an AU, in 2008/09

Shifty's Hallelujah

Chapter Two

The Den

November 4th 2008

Shifty didn't call. He was shy, nervous, and unsure of what to say. So, he put the business card in his desk drawer and made his way down to breakfast.

'Morning!' shrilled Erin, stood by the oven cooking bacon. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a white vest, the stereo playing music beside her.

'Morning,' he smiled, taking a seat at the bar.

'How was your date with Yuri?' she asked, looking at him with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows. Shifty shook his head.

'If you think anything happened, don't get your hopes up,' he replied, as Erin began to dish bacon onto the plates. 'We stood in silence for about five minutes before he wandered off. I went home early, remember.' Erin flushed, walking over with the plates.

'I don't remember much,' she replied lightly. 'Ben kept the rounds coming.' She slipped onto the stool beside her kid brother and ­began to cut her bacon. 'Anyway.' She smiled. 'Who was that guy you were talking to?'

'Just an acquaintance,' he replied quickly.

'You didn't find any attraction to him whatsoever?' she said, looking slightly put out at the lack of details. Shifty avoided the question.

'I don't know why you and Ben suddenly think I'm gay.'

'Personally, I don't know _what_ you are,' she replied. 'I'd say you were open to anyone, but I've never seen you with_ anyone_.' She paused, fork hovering over her plate. 'When did you last date?' Shifty shrugged.

'I just don't, Erin. I wish you'd both back off.'

'We're just doing what's best for you,' she replied, chewing on a piece of bacon. Shifty sighed, pushing his plate away.

'I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway.' He walked towards the front room.

'Remember, we're having lunch at one!' she called after him. Shifty just waved a hand, going up the stairs and into his room.

He went over to the far wall, sitting down on his double bed with a resigned sigh. Snagging his mobile off the bedside table, he opened his drawer and pulled out the business card. He stared at them for a moment, before shrugging.

'Here goes nothing,' Shifty muttered to himself.

**Hi, it's Shifty.**

He sent the text, his insides twisting nervously. It only took a few minutes for his phone to vibrate. Biting his bottom lip, he opened the text.

**I was wondering when you'd talk. Want coffee?**

The grin had spread across his face before he'd realized it was there. He typed the reply quickly.

**Sure.**

Tab's reply seemed just as eager.

**Starbucks. Half an hour :) **

Putting the phone aside, Shifty walked over to the full length mirror and smiled shyly at his reflection. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. It was just a drink between two new friends. Just innocent, that's all.

Personally, he knew that was bullshit. He remembered the way he'd leaned into Tab and gazed at his lips before Ben had disturbed them. He remembered it clearly.

Shifty dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose shirt, grabbing a jacket and pulling it on. Flattening his hair, he muttered a few words of courage to himself and grabbed his phone.

'Where are you going?' asked Erin as he came down the stairs.

'Out. I'll be back in time for lunch,' he replied.

--

'Hey, Shifty,' Tab called from across the café. He made his way over with a smile.

'Hey,' he said, as the taller man stood up to shake his hand.

'Shall we order?' he asked. Shifty nodded and the two moved over to the bar.

'What can I get you?' asked the man behind the bar. Tab scanned the menu briefly.

'A cappuccino,' he said, smiling that same charming smile he used at the club.

'Sir?' he asked Shifty.

'Oh, I'll have the same,' he replied.

'I'll pay,' said Tab when Shifty reached for his wallet.

'You don't have to.'

'I insist.' Shifty fell quiet as Talbert paid for the drinks. Taking his, the two moved away from the bar. 'Do you want to come and drink these at The Den?' Tab asked.

'The Den?' questioned Shifty, sipping the hot liquid. Tab's eyes lit up.

'You'll love the place. C'mon.' He led Shifty out of Starbucks, matching his pace as they began to walk down the road. 'How's your sister?' he asked briefly.

'Erin? She's fine.' Tab smiled, turning a corner and crossing the road. The two entered a nice looking area, Tab leading the way until they got to a lift in the wall. Pulling a card out his pocket, he slotted it into the wall. There was a beep and the lift pinged open. Tab looked over his shoulder.

'Like it?'

'It's different,' he agreed, heart thudding in his chest. Was there no other way to go? The two stepped into the lift, the doors closing behind them. Shifty stepped closer to Tab, hand going to grip his sleeve. Tab frowned at him.

'What's wrong?' he asked. Shifty glanced up.

'Lifts. When I was four, me and Erin were playing around in one and it jammed. We were stuck in there for hours. I've hated them ever since.' Tab smiled.

'Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you and me were stuck in a lift together, would it?' he raised his eyebrows in a way that Shifty knew too well. Just then, the doors pinged open and Tab stepped out into his apartment. So, this was The Den? The place was huge and that was just the front room. There was a large corner sofa by the full length window. A wide-screen TV was mounted on the wall, a cream shag rug covering laminated flooring. An archway led to the kitchen, and a long staircase led to the upper level.

Shifty looked around in awe.

'Loft-style living,' Tab winked. 'I manage and sell properties,' he said, following as Shifty stepped into the kitchen. There was a bar and a table and a wine rack that covered a whole wall. 'You should see upstairs,' he added, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. Shifty followed him as he made his way up the staircase. It led into a big room. It was darker up here, a lit up fish tank stood against one wall. A king-sized double bed dominated the room.

'Where's your toilet?' he asked, stupidly. Tab stepped across the room, and opened a door beside the book case.

'The wardrobe's in that door,' he added, pointing across the room. Shifty nodded, before turning away and looking at the fish tank. He tapped it lightly with a finger, before sipping his cappuccino. He felt Tab standing behind him and turned around. The taller man was closer than he thought, head cocked to the side.

'Pretty, aren't they,' he murmured. Shifty nodded, before Tab moved away and down the stairs. Shifty exhaled slowly, before following Tab down to the bar.

He moved to stand behind it, grabbing two bottles and judging the, before looking up.

'A quick drink?' Tab asked, as Shifty slipped onto the stool in front of him. Tab moved around the bar to take a place beside him, grabbing two shot glasses and pouring the liquid into them. He slid one across the counter to Shifty, downing his own in one.

Shifty paused, before doing the same. The alcohol burnt his throat and lips and he gasped.

'Good stuff,' Tab simply grinned, setting his glass down. Shifty laughed, shaking his head.

'Depends what you like.'

'And what do you like?' Shifty paused, staring at Tab. Was it on of those two meaning questions that he had a thing of springing up on him, or did he actually want to know which vodka he liked?

'I'm not too fussy,' he answered truthfully. Tab smiled.

'Then, I hope that won't stop me doing this.' He leaned forward, catching Shifty's lips in his own…

Shifty jerked away in shock. 'What're doing?' he asked, slipping off the stool and backing off. 'I have to go.' Tab frowned.

'Shifty, wait.'

'I'm having lunch with my sister,' he replied. Talbert sighed, running a hand over his face, shaking his head as he heard the lift ping.

--

'You're late,' said Erin in mock annoyance, a twinkle in her eye as she set the menu down.

'I was with someone,' Shifty replied as he sat down, trying to sound casual. He failed.

'A _someone_ someone?' she asked eagerly, catching his tone. Shifty fell silent and she gave a growl of frustration.

'I wish you'd talk about these things,' Erin muttered. She picked the menu up again. 'What're you having?' she asked. He scanned the menu

'Chicken salad,' he replied, fishing out his wallet. 'I'll pay; I was late.' Erin nodded.

'I'll have the same. Two colas?' Shifty nodded, telling the waiter what they wanted when he stepped over. 'It's Dad's birthday soon,' she said lightly.

'Yeah.'

'You have to go and see him Shifty,' she sighed.

'Why? To get told over and over how important the Powers' family is and how I've got to keep the name going and why I'm not settled down yet? He's as bad as you.'

'You're twenty-four!'

'And I've got my whole life ahead of me, Erin. I'm happy how I am.' His sister sighed, meeting his eyes.

'Just… promise me you'll visit him.' Shifty paused, before nodding as the waiter returned with their meal.

'I promise,' he replied.

--

Jack Powers was a graying man, who still held the look of his handsome youth. He didn't smile when Shifty came in. Actually, he looked quite annoyed, jaw ticking.

'About time, son,' he said, getting to his feet, wincing, walking stick clenched in his fist. He put a hand on Shifty's shoulder. 'How've you been?' he asked, voice croaky from a lifetime of smoking.

'Good,' he replied, taking a seat.

'And Erin?'

'She's okay, too.' Jack nodded, sitting back down in his armchair with a sigh, before gesturing to the coffee table.

'Do you wanna drink? Coffee? Biscuits?'

'I'm fine,' Shifty replied. Jack nodded. 'How's your back? Erin said you're still having problems?'

'And I tell her not to worry. It's just a twinge.' Jack shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. Shifty nodded, falling silent and glancing around; he'd grown up in this place. It still had the same blue carpet that his mom used to spend forever cleaning when he was young; the same flowery patterned wallpaper and matching curtains. The shelves were filled with ornaments and photos in dusty frames. Jack hated change, liking things the stay how they were. Hell, he still had the same kettle him and mom had gotten as a wedding present thirty-three years before.

Shifty's gaze settled on a faded wedding photograph of Jack and Anne. His father loved that woman so much. Anne had died three years before from breast cancer and both Erin and Shifty knew their father hadn't been the same since.

'So, have you found yourself a good woman yet?' asked Jack. Shifty sighed.

'I didn't come here for this, Jack. We need to get your back checked out. I could drive you down to the hospital tomorrow morning. We could-'

'I don't need a doctor!' snapped Jack. 'My back is fine. I fell ages ago. I can walk, can't I? I can cook, clean, wash!' Shifty shook his head.

'Alright.' He gave up. They'd only end up arguing with Shifty walking out.

'Why haven't you found a girl yet?' he demanded, still in a foul mood.

'Because I haven't, Jack!' he replied, rubbing his eyes. It seemed that this was the only conversation they ever had; Jack was eager for a heir to continue the family name, for reasons beyond Shifty.

'What about the family name? You could produce someone important; the Powers would be a part of history!'

'Or they could just grow up and become raving lunatics. Did you ever think about that?' It fell quiet again and suddenly Tab came to his mind. His lips tingled and he flushed. Maybe he'd found someone after all? It had been sudden and it had scared him, but maybe Tab was that person that everyone was nagging him about.

He looked up at Jack. His dad would kill him if he ever found out, but that gave Shifty an odd thrill.

He didn't want to be naïve little Shifty anymore.

--

There was a call waiting for him on the answering machine when Shifty got home. He pressed play, pulling off his jacket and hanging it on the hook.

'Hey Shifty, its Ben,' the feminine voice came down the line. 'I just wanted to know if you're free tonight because I have a spare ticket to the club. I'll pay for your drinks. All you have to do is turn up. The usual place. If you want to come, see you at ten. Bye! Kiss, kiss!' The call ended with a beep and Shifty paused for a moment.

Maybe Tab would be there. He tried not to hope. It felt weird. Talbert was a guy and he was a guy and although it wasn't unheard these days, it wasn't something he was experienced in.

Maybe a date with Ben would do him good. Picking up the phone, he dialed Ben's number to let him know that he'd be there.


	4. Making Up

**Pairing: **Shifty/Tab  
**Rated: **M for a reason.  
**Word Count: **1,086  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]  
**Other info: **I own Ben and Erin. This is an AU, in 2008/09

Shifty's Hallelujah

Chapter Three

Making Up

The club was crowded as per usual, Shifty, for once, on the dance floor. But, only because Ben had made him. They'd had a few drinks, before Ben had dance urges. He'd playfully dragged Shifty to the center, a smile on his glossed lips.

Shifty stood there almost awkwardly as Ben shimmied and twirled around him. Placing a hand squarely on Shifty's hip, Ben leaned forward.

'Where do you want to go after this?' he asked, breath caressing his cheek.

'I don't know,' he frowned, pulling away lightly. He may have been drunk, but he knew what he was doing.

'Do you want to know what I want to do?' the blond replied, hand trailing down Shifty's thigh.

That's when he caught sight of him. Tab was going back to the corner table, disappearing into the dark corner. He was right when he said no one could see them if they were sat there. Ben leaned forward, lips puckered. Breaking away, Shifty walked towards Tab. He came to a halt by the table, Tab smiling up at him.

'I'm sorry I ran off earlier,' he blurted out. Tab looked down at his beer, before shrugging.

'It was up to you whether you wanted it or not. You had to decide and I guess it was a no…' he trailed off, glancing up.

'Wait,' Shifty shook his head. 'I haven't decided yet. It's just… it was a surprise. I've never kissed a guy before.' He took a breath, cheeks tinged pink. Tab mused for a moment, before shifting up so the younger man could take a seat.

'We could try again,' he said. 'I know a lot of people that are confused about who they really are…' Tab smiled and Shifty felt drawn closer. He felt like every cell in his body was attracted to this man and he knew the answer.

'I'm not sure about what I want,' he said, looking down at his hands. Tab set down his pint and moved closer; putting his hand on Shifty's neck, thumb tracing circles softly.

'I'll show you what you want,' he said, lips so, _so_ close to Shifty's and then he was kissing him again. This time, Shifty didn't run. Instead, he pushed himself closer, gripping the material of Tab's shirt.

Tab ran his tongue along Shifty's bottom lip and the eager beginner granted him entrance. It felt like sparks were shooting over Shifty's body, nerve endings on fire. He could feel everything surreal; Tab's hand as it rubbed his thigh gently; Tab's tongue as it caressing and explored his mouth; Tab's smell that entranced him and his touch…

A groan escaped his lips before they broke away for air, both panting heavily.

It was only a moment before the two were latched together again, Shifty happy in the knowledge that no one could see them.

He ran his hand daringly up Tab's shirt, feeling the muscles tense and ripple under his touch. Tab's hands did short work of Shifty's buttons. Without seconds that were undone and opened, his hand now delving into his boxers. Shifty stifled a groan, his head falling back as Tab squeezed his aching member.

'How does back to mine sound?' asked Tab, a grin on his lips.

'It sounds great,' Shifty replied, voice hoarse.

--

The lift pinged and the two men almost fell into the apartment. Tab dragged him to the center of the room, the two falling onto the thick shag rug.

Tab pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor. Shifty threw off his jacket, slipping his shirt over his head.

Tab pushed him on his back, kissing him roughly. He let his lips travel down Shifty's smooth body, nipping his collar bone and ghosting over his nipples. His hands tugged off Shifty's jeans and boxers, the cool air chilling his skin. He sat up, pulling Tab's body closer to his.

With a hand, he ran it through Shifty's hair. With his free hand, he began to undo his jeans, kicking them off with his boxers.

The two fell back again with Tab hovering above. 'It'll hurt,' he gasped, pulling up Shifty's legs. 'But it'll be okay. Trust me?'

Shifty nodded, watching Tab spit in his hand and rub it over his dick. He felt the head meet his entrance and he tensed.

'Relax,' Tab urged, pushing against it. Shifty exhaled and managed to relax his muscles, but he was trembling; with cold or anticipation, he wasn't sure. Tab pushed in further and Shifty almost cried out. Tears stung his eyes as he bit his fist.

'It's okay. It'll be over in a moment,' Tab was murmuring over and over, trying to comfort him and protect him from the pain.

And then he was in and they were still for a moment. Tab pulled out, spitting again and pushing back in. It got easier with each thrust, before Shifty was meeting his hips each time, eyes shut, hands gripping Tab's arms.

When they got a pace going, Tab reached out and grasped his dick. Squeezing the base, he jerked his hand up. Shifty moaned, gripping Tab closer; sweat coated body slipping against sweat coated body.

'Tab…' he groaned as Tab's fist continued to work and suddenly his hips jerked as he came over his hand.

His ass clenched around Tab and after a few more thrusts, he spilled into Shifty with a cry. The two slumped on the rug, eyes closed, bodies aching. Tab pulled off and rolled onto his back with a laugh. Shifty shuffled up, resting his head on Tab's chest. He listened to the sound of his heart thudding hard and he smiled, fingers tracing patterns on his damp skin.

'Staying tonight?' Tab asked, angling his head to peer down at him. Shifty nodded, eyes falling shut again and allowing sleep to take over.


	5. Getting to know you

**Pairing: **Shifty/Tab  
**Rated: **M for a reason  
**Word Count: **1,018  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]  
**Other info: **I own Ben and Erin. This is an AU, in 2008/09

Shifty's Hallelujah

Chapter Four

Getting to know you

November 5th 2008 

'You're walking funny,' Erin said suspiciously the next morning. 'Have you…' she suddenly gasped, '_been with a man?_' Damn. She was good.

'No,' he replied quickly, though his face reddened instantly.

'Was it Ben?' she demanded.

'No!'

'Who?'

'Just someone.' Erin flashed him a look.

'Just tell me his name! Please, Shift! I need to know,' she pleaded.

'Look, Erin,' he sighed, taking a seat beside her. 'I don't know if this is going to turn into anything serious, or not. But if it does, you'll be the first to know, okay?' Erin nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer. She rose when there was a knocking on the door.

'I'll get it,' she said, leaving the kitchen. She strode into the front room.

'Oh, hey, Ben,' he heard her say. Suddenly, the blond stormed into the room, eyes coated in make-up and narrowed in a glare.

'Who the hell was that last night?' Ben demanded, folding his arms over his chest in a full Drama Queen pose. Shifty stood up. 'Was I not good enough for you? Huh?'

'He was just a friend,' Shifty reasoned, trying to calm the situation.

'Just a friend? You were getting all hot and steamy in that corner.'

'Wait,' Shifty frowned. 'If we were in the corner, you shouldn't have been able to see us.'

'Whenever the strobe lights hit you, it was like a sneak peak at a porn movie! I was so humiliated at just being… dumped like that!'

'I didn't dump you,' sighed Shifty. 'Nothing was going on between us.'

'Didn't you realize I was coming onto you?' Ben asked, unfolding his arms to place one on a jutting hip. 'But, instead you go off with some rogue, instead of having what's best for you.'

Shifty couldn't help, but get a little angry. 'I know what's best for me,' he replied.

'And what's that? A cheap bum? A bet he's gone now. You'll never see him again and then you'll be running back to me.'

Shifty flushed again, before walking past him and out the kitchen.

'I'm going out,' he muttered to his sister.

'That's right! Walk away!'

'Ben!' scolded Erin as she heard the front door slam.

'What?' he replied, moving to lean on the counter. He picked an apple up from the fruit bowl, twirling it between long fingers.

'Maybe we should back off,' she sighed. Ben flashed her a look. 'Ben, don't you think we've pestered him enough? I think he's found someone finally and the last thing he needs is us there all the time. Shifty promised to tell me if things work out and… Let's just back off, okay?'

'What if it doesn't work out?' Ben asked, shining the apple on his scarf. 'Will you still try and find him a date, or will you let me have a turn with him.'

'He isn't a toy, Ben.'

'You treat him that way sometimes,' Ben replied. Erin glared. 'It's true. But… what if it doesn't work out?'

'Then, we'll try and help him. He did well to find this person himself. Promise to leave him be for now?' she asked.

Ben bit into the apple with a crunch, before nodding. 'Fine.'

'And less of that attitude, madam,' she added.

--

Shifty and Tab were knelt on the bed, lips pressed gently on lips. Slowly, Tab laid Shifty on his back, lips kissing and tasting his jaw and his throat, grazing his pulse point.

Shifty sat up a little to pull his shirt over his head, letting it drop over the side of the bed. Tab shifted lower to nip his collar bone, kissing the sweet scented skin of his chest and abdomen.

Shifty could feel him smile against his skin, his hands moving to tug Tab's t-shirt off. He straddled Shifty, hips grinding gently against his. There was a birth mark on Shifty's side that looked like a coffee stain, a small freckle under his chin.

They rolled playfully, Shifty taking his turn to inspect Tab's body. He drifted downwards, fingers running across the trail of hair that ran into Tab's boxers. He undid the buttons, pulling them off and kissing the revealed skin.

He pulled off his own trousers, before trailing his lips down Tab's inner thigh to his knee and back up again. He smelt the musk of Tab's manhood and his body shuddered in excitement for what was to _come_.

Tab pulled him up, lips grazing his, their bodies brushing each other's, causing the skin to prickle and tingle. He bit down lightly on Shifty's bottom lip, before crawling up the bed to sit against the headboard.

He pulled off his boxers, kicking them off the bed and taking his hard cock in his hand. He smiled, as Shifty crept towards him. As if he'd known what to do all along, he took Tab in his mouth. At first, it tasted funny and he could taste it at the back of his throat, but he got used to it and was soon bobbing his head to match Tab's thrusts.

Tab gave no indication that he was going to come, other than a whispered, 'Swallow it all,' and then he was gushing into Shifty's mouth and he tried to swallow as much as he could.

Tab gave a satisfied sigh and laid back, eyes shut. Shifty wiped his mouth, before crawling up to lie next to him. 'Was I okay?'

'You were great,' Tab replied lazily. Shifty smiled, tracing patterns on Tab's chest once more. 'Just give me a moment and then we'll pick up where we left off.' Shifty nodded, dotting his chest with small kisses.

'Tab,' he frowned after a moment, looking up. 'Is this going to be something serious?'

'What makes you think it won't?'

'Well… earlier today, Ben said it would just be a one-time thing. And that… you'd be gone before I knew it.'

'I'll stay as long as you want me,' Tab smiled, rolling so he could pin Shifty under him. 'And I hope that will be a while yet,' he murmured against his lips.


	6. Down Hill

**Pairing: **Shifty/Tab  
**Rated: **M  
**Word Count: **586  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]  
**Other info: **I own Ben and Erin. This is an AU, in 2008/09

Shifty's Hallelujah

Chapter Five

Down-Hill 

November 28th 2008

They'd been dating for almost a month now and Shifty had to admit, he had no regrets. Erin had been waiting patiently to find out who it was, but it was only now that Shifty knew he'd have to tell her. When he and Tab hit exactly a month, he'd tell Erin and let them meet.

He wouldn't tell Jack though; he was a homophobic if there ever was one. He was all for 'normality' where men married women and had several children and the husband went out to work while the wife stayed at home to cook, clean and look after the kids.

Sometimes, he wondered how his mom coped.

The lift pinged and Shifty stepped in. It was around 8pm, the sky dark. He had no problem with the lift now from the amount of times he'd used it. The doors slid to a shut smoothly and he felt that familiar jerk as it began to move. He watched the dial go from G to 4 before it pinged and he stepped out into the apartment.

He loved this place just as much as he loved Tab. The gas fire was burning and flickering in the corner, the TV playing low music, all the books, CD's and DVD's all on their usual place on the shelf with… Tab and another man on the sofa.

Shifty jerked to a stop, eyes widened. Both were naked, Tab buried deep into the other man who was sat on his lap.

Both of the men stopped fucking, Tab just staring back at Shifty with the same expression of shock.

'Shit,' he managed to muster.

'No,' Shifty shook his head, backing off. 'No. No. No.'

'Who's that?' asked the other man; he had dark hair and a youthful look.

'You need to go Smithy,' Tab muttered, pushing him off and getting to his feet. He grabbed his clothes, trying to dress quickly.

Shifty didn't even realize he was crying, tears stinging his eyes and dripping pathetically down his cheeks.

'What's going on?' he asked stupidly, dusting the tears away quickly. 'Who's that? Why? Why would you…?' he trailed off, as the Smithy guy looked from one to the other.

'Tab, are we finished here?'

Why did it hurt Shifty so much to hear that stranger call him Tab? Tab was _his_ Tab, not some _strange boy_ who thought _he_ could just come in here and take what _wasn't_ his.

Then, Tab was approaching, still half dressed and reaching out and Shifty stumbled back into the lift, jabbing at the buttons until the doors closed.

The lift jerked, but now he just wanted to be sick. Why had he decided to come here? Why hadn't he just stayed at home with Erin and then he'd not have seen that or known what Tab had been up to behind his back?

The lift doors sprung open, almost as eager for him to get away as he was. He stumbled out, uncoordinated and he walked at a fast pace.

But, it became too much. He fell into an alley and pressed himself against the damp wall and he sobbed and he let his world crash around him because it _wasn't_ fair and he hated it and hated everything.

His fingers gripped the wall, cheek pressed hard against it. With a growl, he clenched his fist and punched the wall. His hand burst into pain like fire and he curled up like a child.

He hadn't deserved any of this.

--

'You need to leave, Smith,' Tab said hoarsely, still staring at the closed doors of the lift. Smithy nodded, pulling his shirt over his head and grabbing his boxers.

'Who was that?' he asked, tugging them over his hips and searching for his trousers.

'My boyfriend.' Smithy looked up. Tab's shoulders were sagged, a pained expression on his face.

'Ah.' He found his trousers, pulling them on as fast as he could. 'A serious relationship?' He hoped not. It wouldn't have been so bad then.

'Yes, a fucking serious relationship,' Tab hissed, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. 'And now I've fucked it on. I'm so stupid.' His words fell to mumbles which he continued under his breath.


	7. All Over

**Pairing: **Shifty/Tab  
**Rated: **M  
**Word Count: **1,250  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]  
**Other info: **I own Ben and Erin. This is an AU, in 2008/09

Shifty's Hallelujah

Chapter Six

All Over

Shifty sat at the bar in the lonely pub he'd found at the edge of the city, nursing his beer. Low music hummed in the background, the low murmur coming from the few regulars in the pub.

'You look down,' said a female voice at his side. She'd noticed his red eyes and damp cheeks almost as soon as he'd walked in and watched him drown his sorrows.

He looked up as she sat on the stool beside him. She had a Texas accent with soft brown eyes and brown hair.

'I'd rather not talk about it,' Shifty murmured his slur. He'd lost count on how much he'd drunk. Texas smiled, shifting closer.

'You can tell me, y'know,' she replied, putting a hand on his knee. Shifty frowned.

'I broke up with someone today,' he blurted out.

'Ah,' she said, leaning towards him. 'D'ya want me to help you feel better?' She asked, kissing his jaw. Shifty laughed, looking at her bleary eyed as her hand inched its way up his thigh.

'I don't even know your name!'

'Just call me Red,' she purred.

'Red,' he smiled. 'I like it.' She giggled and kissed him on the lips. Shifty smiled into the kiss, placing his hand on the back on her head to draw her closer.

'So, who did you break up with?' she asked, pulling away with a teasing smile.

'I loved… I do love Tab. I… Oh...' Shifty shook his head. 'I don't even know what to say! I came in and saw them having sex on the sofa. We've been dating for almost a month and I didn't realize I'd done anything right… I mean… wrong to deserve that.' He trailed off, mumbling under his breath.

Red sighed, squeezing his hand and kissing him again.

'Take me back to yours,' she murmured against his lips. Shifty nodded, slipping off the stool and stumbling. She grabbed his arm with a laugh. 'Easy Tiger!' He pulled her against him and kissed her neck.

'To my house!' he declared.

--

The sex was hard and ruthless, but she seemed to enjoy it and Shifty didn't really care. He just concentrated on pounding into her and drinking the whiskey he'd found under the sink at the same time.

She moaned, gripping his hips to draw him deeper, all the while, murmuring dirty words under her breath. Her legs were wrapped tight around his waist, nails digging into his skin.

He smirked and downed the rest of the bottle. See; he didn't need Tab. He was perfectly fine by himself. He'd found a woman to make Jack happy and to stop everyone nagging at him.

And now he was having sex with her.

He giggled out loud at the thought, but Red didn't seem to notice. Red. He mulled the word over. Red Powers. It sounded a little like a secret agent, or one of those women that James Bond always got a leg over with in the films.

The sex seemed to go on for ages. In his head, Shifty began to think about excuses on how to end it, but then he was coming. His eyes opened in shock, before he realized her fingers had been playing around his entrance.

So much for trying to get over him.

--

Tab frowned, stood outside Shifty's front door. It was late – too late? But, he wanted to explain – needed to explain. But how did you explain a drunken fuck? A cheap shag?

It just happened and yeah, he was ashamed of it. He just wasn't sure how'd he get the point across to Shifty.

He remembered the devastated look on Shifty's face and his chest went tight with guilt, shoulders heavy.

Tab wasn't even sure he remembered it all. He'd gone to the club to see Erin. He… wanted to talk to her and talk about Shifty moving in with him.

Shifty hadn't 'introduced' them properly yet, but Tab was impatient. While waiting, he'd had a few drinks. And then that man had come over and brought him a few more drinks and then they were laughing and drinking.

He was sure Smithy had made the first move. Had Shifty even come to his mind at that point? Tab sighed in shame.

The two men had tumbled home, drunk and turned on and then they were on the sofa and it was rough and…

And Shifty had walked in. He'd looked so hurt and broken and it ripped Tab apart. Then, Shifty had gone and Tab was kicked Smith out and done all he could to get sober.

And now he was here. Tab still had his hand raised, ready to knock.

Suddenly, there was a crash inside the apartment and without thinking Tab flung open the front door. The room was dark and it took Tab a moment for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw an underwear clad woman on the sofa with Shifty stood in his boxers beside a fallen bookshelf.

The three stared at each other for a moment.

Finally, Tab found his voice. 'Get out,' he snapped at the woman.

'Leave her 'lone,' Shifty slurred, though it looked like he was having trouble keeping Tab in focus. He stepped towards him. 'Get out. You get out.'

'You're drunk, Shifty,' he sighed.

'How long did it take you to figure that out?' he spat in reply. Tab glanced back at the woman.

'I said get out!' She nodded mutely, scurrying to collect her clothes.

'Don't go,' Shifty mumbled, as she headed towards the door.

'It doesn't matter,' Red replied. 'Another time, maybe.' She walked out and Tab slammed the door shut after her.

'Go away,' Shifty mumbled, rubbing his eyes and turning away. 'I don't need you. Go back to Smithy. Bet he's just begging you to get back into bed. Bet you're wishing you were with him and not here with me.' Tab stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, but Shifty swung around and shoved him away.

'Shifty, I'm sorry, okay? It's all I can say. It was a mistake.' He tried to keep hold of the struggling man, pushing him against the wall and pinning him there. Shifty pushed back against him, trying to punch whatever part he could reach.

'You're just jealous because I was able to find someone else quick. And you… you have no one now.'

'Shifty, just shut up a minute-'

'I hate you!' He sobbed. 'I hate you! You've ruined everything!' Tears streaked down his cheeks. 'I never want to see you again, _ever_.'

--

December 10th 2008

The TV was on and Shifty was staring intently at it, but Erin knew he wasn't really watching it. His eyes were distant, a furrow in his brow. There was a small bruise on his cheekbone, but it was faded.

He'd been quiet for about two weeks now; depressed. Emoish. He only spoke when questioned, only ate if Erin made him. He only left the house to go food shopping.

There were bags under his eyes. She'd wake up at three in the morning and find him in the kitchen drinking coffee and listening to the radio.

The change in him was drastic.

'Shifty?' she broke the silence. A pause.

'Yes?'

'Do you want to come out with me tonight?' He didn't even meet her eye.

'No, I'll be okay here. But, thanks anyway.' Erin sighed, but fell silent.

It was Christmas soon and she was determined to cheer him up.


	8. Season's Greetings

**Pairing: **Shifty/Tab  
**Rated: **M  
**Word Count: **2,459  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]  
**Other info: **I own Ben and Erin. This is an AU, in 2008/09

Shifty's Hallelujah

Chapter Seven

Season's Greetings

December 25th 2008

It was snowing outside, drifting and swirling down and landing peacefully until trod on by crushing boots.

Shifty stared out the window as Christmas music played on the radio beside him. Their dad had come to theirs for Christmas, half the presents unwrapped already; except for one. Tab's present lay discarded by the bin, unopened and uncared for.

'C'mon, Darrell,' Jack smiled, sat beside the fire. 'There's a present here with your name on it.' Shifty moved away from the window and sat down on the rug. Jack handed him the gift wrapped in blue paper, his name written on the tag. He pulled it open, revealing a Lynx deodorant and shower gel set.

'All the girls will be after you now,' the older man laughed. Erin came into the front room with a plate of cookies and three mugs of hot chocolate. She set it down, grinning when Jack handed her a present. She tore off the wrapping, a long, red dress spilling into her hands. She gasped, letting it billow to the floor, before holding it against her.

'It's beautiful,' she breathed.

'It was your mother's,' Jack replied proudly. Shifty saw Erin's eyes fill up before she stepped forward to hug her father tightly. 'I was up in the roof going through a few of Anne's stuff and I found it. I had it cleaned so it wouldn't smell musty…' he trailed off, swallowing hard. Shifty had only seen Jack cry twice in his life; once, when Shifty was six and their house had been robbed. The bastards took everything. And secondly, obviously, when Anne had died.

Jack leant forward to grab a mug and he took a sip. 'This could do with a bit of Scotch. Or Jack Daniels,' he mused, looking up at Erin. 'Do you have any whiskey?'

'No; we did, but it just went.' She flashed Shifty an accusing look, as Jack sighed, fishing for his wallet. He pulled out some money and handed them to Shifty.

'Go get us some, will you, son?' he asked, replacing his wallet and pulling out a packet of cigarettes. Shifty nodded and got to his feet.

'I doubt the shops will be open,' Erin said. 'It is Christmas Day.'

'Worth a try,' shrugged Shifty, going to the doorway and pulling on his trainers. Slinging on a jacket, he pulled open the door and stepped out in the snow.

To be honest, he was happy to get out of there. He just wasn't in the mood for it. Pocketing the money, he made his way down the street, head down, hands stuffed it pockets to try and keep out the cold. The snow crunched in rhythm under foot, the rest of the world silent.

A car door slammed up ahead. Shifty looked up and stopped dead. He could go another way to the shops, couldn't he?

But Smithy had stopped him. He paused, looking at the house he was heading to and then back at Shifty. Then, he made his way towards Shifty.

He wanted to turn and run, but something held him in place.

'I wanted to explain,' Smith said, as he got near.

'I don't want to hear it,' Shifty replied as Smithy stopped in front of him. 'Just stay away from him.' Smithy shook his head.

'You can have him. He chucked me out after your tantrum.'

'It wasn't a tantrum,' Shifty said, defensively.

'Just… hear me out, okay?' He paused, continuing when Shifty said nothing. 'We got a little drunk down at the Club. One thing led to another… He spoke about you, but I thought nothing of it.'

'I have somewhere to be,' Shifty replied simply.

'Just… don't let me get between you. I'm not like that.' Smithy frowned, trying to find the right words. 'I was drunk. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm not like that in real life.'

'It's too late now,' Shifty shrugged. 'I'm over him.' But, even Smithy could see that was a lie.

--

December 31st 2008

Shifty didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home alone where nothing could hurt him.

He'd thought about giving Red a call, but he changed his mind. He didn't even have her number. He was sat in a different corner of the room, well away from that dark corner where it all started.

But… it felt like he almost wanted Tab to be here.

Which was stupid. Because he didn't. That man was trouble.

There was still half an hour before New Year, but he was ready to go. He'd lost Erin and Ben to the dancers long ago and was now just sat here with his third beer feeling pathetic. He'd been upset for too long. New Year would be a fresh start.

Resolutions? Shifty thought hard. What would be the perfect resolution for this year? Find a nice girl who cares a lot about you and wouldn't cheat or break your heart? And marry her to keep Jack happy?

Red Powers.

The grin came to his lips involuntary and it felt weird. It was his first smile in what felt like years. Checking his watch, he sighed. He had no point being here. He was going to go home and go to bed to sleep off this drink. And then he was going to wake up the next day a new man.

He smiled again and got to his feet. Draining his glass, he set it on the table and made his way out the club. The cool night air hit him and his gaze settled on the distant fireworks on the horizon.

'Shifty.' The word startled him, the familiar voice expected, yet unexpected. He looked to see Tab stood in the street, looking loose and lost. An awkward silence passed between them, before Tab cleared his throat, scratching the stubble on his jaw. 'Will you walk with me?'

Shifty nodded, unable to say anything. He walked towards him, before the two began to make their way idly down the street.

'How have you been?'

'Alright,' Shifty replied, looking straight ahead. 'Smith spoke to me. About what happened.'

'What did he say?'

'That you spoke about me. And that it was a mistake.'

'It was. I don't know what was running through my head…' Tab looked down. 'I'd do anything for you to forgive me.' Shifty stayed silent; he didn't know what to say. The two stopped, looking at each other. 'I've missed you, Shifty.'

'I've missed you too,' he replied, looking away. 'But… what I saw… What you did to me. I've never felt so… hurt in my life.'

Tab stepped forward, his fingers brushing lightly over Shifty's knuckles, pleased that he didn't pull away. 'I wish I could take it back, I really do. Please, Shift… New Year, New Start?'

Shifty paused, staring down that their hands which were somehow entwined. 'I don't know, Tab,' he said. He already had a plan set that would make everyone happy.

Except it wouldn't make him happy. Everyone else, but him.

'Shifty, I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I love you.' Tab laughed, and stepped away. 'I love you!' he yelled into the night. 'I love you and I'll do anything to take you back!'

'Just take him back already!' came a yell. The two turned to see Erin stood in the doorway of the club, arms folded to keep out the cold, a grin on her face.

Shifty laughed, looking back at Tab who was waiting anxiously for a reply.

'You'll make it up to me?' he questioned.

'Yeah,' Tab replied eagerly.

'And make sure I'll never marry a Red Powers?' Tab frowned and Shifty laughed. 'I'll explain later.'

It was nice. Shifty felt light and happy and the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders because they were back together and he was sure nothing would get between them now.

'Can I…?' Tab trailed off, but Shifty understood what he meant. The two stepped towards each other, kissing tentatively. It was like their first time all over again. 'I have a surprise for you,' Tab murmured in his ear when they broke away. 'I think you'll like it. Are you up for it?'

Shifty nodded, puzzled and curious at what it could be. Waving goodbye to Erin, Tab led him along the street and it seemed that they'd been walking for ages, until Shifty realized that they'd entered Tab's street. It looked different in the snow, fireworks bursting overhead. It would be New Year soon.

Instead of taking him to the lift, Tab made his way down some snow coated steps that led to the underground apartments.

'Be careful you don't slip,' he warned. Shifty nodded, carefully stepping down. Tab unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was dank and smelt a little funny as they stepped inside.

The drip of water hitting a puddle could be heard in the background, as Tab flicked a switch. A buzzing light came on, hanging in the center of the room. The walls and floor were concrete and a little damp. There was a bed in the center and a chair, but nothing else.

'What is this place?' frowned Shifty, trying to think of why Tab would want to bring him here.

'I'm going to turn it into an addition to my apartment in a couple of months. I wanted to see what you thought of the place first.'

'It's… cold,' Shifty smiled, glancing back at him and surprised to find him so close.

'I wanted us to 'Christen' it, as they say,' he smirked, standing behind him and allowing his hands to wrap around Shifty's middle.

Shifty leaned back against him, comfortable with the familiar feel; they seemed to mould together perfectly.

Suddenly, Tab pushed him forward. Shifty stumbled into the chair, before Tab was on him again, turning him around and pressing him into the chair, lips on his. He knelt down, hands tugging down Shifty's zipper, before he had time to register what was happened.

'I'm going to give you a New Year to remember,' he said in a husky voice. Grabbing something off the floor, Shifty's eyes snapped open when he felt Tab begin to tie his hands behind his back. Then, Tab knelt back in front of him.

Shifty groaned under his breath, pushing his hips upwards and Tab took him in his mouth.

Tab hummed lightly, vibrations caressing his manhood, before he pulled away to bite the skin of his inner thigh. Then, he blew lightly across the head, before taking his deeply again.

This went on for a while, biting and bruising and teasing.

Tab let his teeth graze the tender underside, squeezing the base in a tight fist every now and again. Shifty was slumped in the chair, wanting so badly to come; the need was painful.

He bit his bottom lip hard as Tab finally set a pace and began to suck in rhythm to the pumps of his hand. Shifty tasted blood in his mouth as he bit his lip hard. He looked down, Tab staring back up at him and they held eye contact.

Suddenly, he was coming, gasping at the pressure of release. Shifty slumped, breathing hard as Tab got to his feet and slowly undid his belt. He unbuttoned his trousers, letting them drop to the floor.

Tab partly unbuttoned his shirt, before tugging off his boxers and gripping his manhood. He stepped forward, pushing it lightly against Shifty's lips.

But, he could wait.

Instead, Tab gently lowered himself onto Shifty, both groaning as Shifty entered him for the first time. The two began to move in rough unison, hands gripping, teeth nipping neck, lips and shoulder.

Shifty wished his hands were free so he could hold Tab, but there weren't, so he just concentrated on pushing up into him and kissing him.

'Come for me,' gasped Talbert in his ear and he nodded and pounded harder. Suddenly, Tab slammed himself down, his come decorating the two as Shifty came inside him.

They rode out the waves gently, before Shifty fell silent, eyes shut.

Tab pulled himself off and Shifty listened to the footsteps fade as he sat there, slumped in an awkward position, but unwilling to move.

He exhaled, wanting to wipe the tears that had no reason to be there now. After a while, he moved, wincing as his arms twinged.

He was exhausted, just wanting sleep. He tried to tug off the binds, but that caused pain to shoot up his arms, so Shifty gave up, letting his eyes fall closed again as he fell into a uncomfortable sleep.

_When Shifty woke, he tried to remember how he'd gotten here. He opened his eyes. The room was dark, the bed he was laid on, hard and lumpy. There was no light, except a single bulb hanging from the dank ceiling. His wrists stung and for a moment, he wondered why. Then, he remembered the binding ropes that had rubbed his wrists raw as Tab had tied him up._

_There was a movement in the dark corner of the room. 'Morning.' Tab came out of the gloom, the light from the bulb somehow darkening his handsome features. There was a smile on his face, his lips twisting at the corners. 'Your clothes.'_

_He chucked the bundle on the bed. After a moment, Shifty moved, hands groping. He sat up, groggy, lifting up his briefs. He felt uncoordinated and sluggish._

_Tab remained silent as Shifty redressed. Soon, Shifty slipped off the bed and the two men stood in front of each other, awkward. 'Happy New Year, Shifty,' Tab smiled. _

'_Happy New Year,' Shifty replied._

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Shifty cleared his throat.

'That was different,' he managed, rubbing his wrists. Tab smiled.

'I wanted it to be special.'

'By tying me to a chair?'

'So I could have my wicked way with you.' The two laughed, before Tab cupped his face and brought him forward for a deep kiss. 'You have some interesting bruises, by the way.'

'You too, by the looks of things.' Tab smiled, before turning serous, leaning forward to kiss him once more.

'I promise I'll never hurt you again,' he murmured against his lips. Shifty nodded, pulling away, but staying close.

'Have you got a New Years Resolution yet?' he asked, curious.

'To spend every minute with you,' Tab replied, winking. 'And hell, you're going to enjoy it.'

'I think I like the sound of that.' The two stood there in the dirty light in silent, content in each other's arms. And Tab meant every word of what he'd said.


	9. Later

**Pairing: **Shifty/Tab  
**Rated: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **658  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]  
**Other info: **I own Ben and Erin. This is an AU, in 2008/09

Shifty's Hallelujah

Chapter Eight

Later

April 14th 2009

Tab had paid for everything; the meal, the presents, the cake, the reservation at the club. For weeks, he and Erin had been whispered in corners, shutting up as soon as Shifty had entered the room, innocent smiles on their faces.

He'd been blindfolded in the cab that Ben, Erin and Tab had bundled him into. 'No peeking,' laughed Erin. It didn't take long to get to their destination. Tab took his hand, guiding him into the street. Someone stood behind him, undoing the knot of the blindfold.

'Are you ready?' Erin asked. Shifty nodded, and she pulled it away from his eyes. They were stood by Tab's apartment, beside the steps that led below. The stairs were lined with fairy lights, the doors open and waiting.

'After you,' Tab smiled, following Shifty as he made his way down the steps. After New Year, Shifty hadn't been allowed to see what had been going on down there. He gaped, stopping in his tracks.

The walls had been plastered and painted a blue, but most of the walls had been covered with photo's and magazine cut-outs. Lights were strung across the ceiling and the bookshelves. A large cream sofa was centered in the middle, opposite a large TV. A stereo was pushed against the wall, floors carpeted.

'There're still a few shelves to go up and Erin has a few photos to stick up, but everything should be in order by the end of the week,' Tab said, stepping into the room, followed by Ben and Erin.

'I did all the photos and cut-outs; took me ages,' Erin grinned, linking arms with her brother. 'What do you think?'

'This place is amazing,' he breathed.

'The sofa pulls out into a bed,' Ben smiled, sitting down. 'You two will probably make good use of it before the night is out.' He flashed Shifty a knowing smile, and he flushed, but smiled.

Tab moved towards the coffee table, lifting up the cake. The candles were lit, glittering and flickering as Tab turned and moved towards Shifty. Ben jumped off the sofa, switching off the lights.

'Happy birthday to you,' began Erin, the other two joining in. 'Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Shifty! Happy Birthday to you!' Shifty blew out the candles, Ben flicking on the lights.

The cake was square; a picture was him when he was almost one in the bath on the front. He was grinning, waving a toy boat in the air.

'My favourite picture,' laughed Erin, nudging him in the side.

'I prefer you naked now,' Tab murmured in his ear.

'C'mon guys; we can eat that later. We have a reservation at the restaurant and we can't be late,' Ben said, checking his watch, before putting his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys and chucked them at Shifty.

'We'll be outside,' Erin said, letting go of her brother and hurrying out with Ben.

Shifty stared down at the keys. 'What are these?' he asked. Tab gave a shy smile.

'I was thinking… I was thinking that you might want to move in with me. Make this place really ours.' It fell silent, Shifty still staring at the keys. Then, he looked up, a broad smile spread across his face.

'I'd love to,' he replied. Tab grinned, taking his hand.

'Come on, before Ben has a fit about being late for the restaurant.' He drew Shifty closer, pushing his lips against his in a heated kiss. Shifty pressed his hips against his, as Tab dragged his hand down Shifty's chest, to tug on his belt.

Shifty sighed when he pulled away. 'Happy birthday,' he smiled.

'Is that all I get?'

'I have some… special planned for tonight,' Tab replied. 'We can put this sofa to good use.'

'We're going to be late!' Ben yelled from above. Shifty laughed and the two made their way to the stairs.


End file.
